


Without Stumbling

by teh_jules



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bittersweet, Deutsch, F/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/teh_jules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sie gehen natürlich auch auf der Linie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Stumbling

**Without Stumbeling**

by jules

 

~*~

 

Es ist Sonntag und sie sollte eigentlich zu Hause sein. Statt dessen sitzt sie in einem Nest aus Büchern, Zeitungsartikeln und einzelnen Blättern auf dem Boden in Joaquins Hotelzimmer, während Johnny Cash auf der Bühne _I walk the Line_ zum besten gibt.

 

Er hat es so laut aufgedreht das die Lautsprecher wie kaputte Knie knacksen und Reese den Bass in den Sohlen ihrer Füße spüren kann. Er sitzt neben ihr, die langen Beine ausgestreckt und seine Lippen spiegeln Johnnys.

 

Sie ist mindestens seit drei Stunden hier und ihr Rücken tut ihr bereits weh, aber sie will auch nicht aufstehen. Es ist auf befremdende Art und Weise angenehm. Sie haben sich Essen vom Zimmerservice bringen lassen und während dessen Notizen ausgetauscht und dem anderem Lieblingszitate oder Ausschnitte gezeigt.

 

Haben über Dinge diskutiert und sich gefragt was man wie einbauen kann ohne das James das ganze Drehbuch umschreiben muß. Hier, sagt Reese abwesend und zeigt ihm ein Foto von Johnny und June, aus den ersten Tagen. Sie sehen jung und unsicher miteinander aus.

 

Joaquin lächelt und legt es so hin das sie es nicht übersehen, wenn sie aufräumen. Sie fragt ihn ob er ein System für all das hat. Natürlich, sagt er grinsend. Sie glaubt ihm kein Wort, stößt ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an.

 

Sie sitzen wie Teenager auf dem Boden, mit Kissen im Rücken und Geschirr um sie herum. Es ist diesig und grau draußen. Es regnet ununterbrochen. Das Wasser prasselt hart gegen die Fenster, macht sie schläfrig und träge. Auf der Heizung im Bad trocknen ihre Jeansen, sein Hemd, ihre Bluse. Sie tragen beide weiße T-Shirts und Sweatpants. Das Handtuch mit dem sie ihr langes braunes Haar frottiert hat, liegt vergessen auf einem Sessel.

 

Kaffeetassen stehen zu ihrer rechten, zu seiner linken. Sie fragt ihn nach einer Weile die sie auf den Bildschirm gesehen hat was sie da eigentlich sehen und Joaquin fängt laut an zu lachen. Etwas was er öfters machen sollte.

 

Als sie ihren Kaffee ausgetrunken hat, hält sie die warme Tasse solange zwischen ihren Händen bis die Wärme vollkommen verschwunden ist. Neben ihr summt Joaquin immer noch mit. Sie glaubt sie könnte ohne Probleme auch die nächsten zwei Tage hier verbringen. Manchmal auf dem Boden zwischen Erinnerungen und Photos und manchmal auf dem Bett oder der Couch, halb schlafend, halb dösend in die weißen Lacken eingewickelt, während er weiter summt.

 

Sie fühlt sich wie eingeschneit in einer Hütte an der kanadischen Grenze. Als wären sie ganz allein inmitten der Wildnis, umgeben von Schnee und haushohen Tannen, die unter dem Schnee so grün sind, das es einem wie eine Verheißung vorkommt.

 

Und im Kamin, denn es gibt hier bestimmt einen Kamin, brennt ein Feuer aus Holzscheiten, die nach Stunden auseinanderfallen und sich öffnen wie Blumen, mit schwarzroter Glut im Herzen. An der Tür stehen ihre von unten mit Schneematsch verklumpten Schuhe und tropfen auf die Matte. An den Fenstern schmelzen langsam die Eisblumen, trotzdem ist es immer noch überall kalt, nur vor dem Kamin nicht.

 

Dort liegen sie: Jede Decke die sie gefunden haben, haben sie hierher getragen und übereinander gestapelt, bevor sie und dann er darunter geschlüpft ist. Sie spürt seinen Atem auf ihrem Nacken, ihrem Ohr, ihrer Wange. Seine Hände liegen still, die eine an ihrem Rücken, die andere über ihrer Hüfte. Dort ist die weiche Innenseite über ihrem Hüftknochen und dort die Erhebungen seiner Knöchel an ihrem Steißbein.

 

Irgendwann würde sie sich zu ihm umdrehen und ihr blondes Haar würde Strähne für Strähne über den Teppich ausgebreitet liegen. Die Decken sind über seine Schulter gerutscht über seinen Oberkörper zieht sich eine Gänsehaut, die bereits ihren Körper erreicht hat. Sie würde ihre Arme öffnen und ihn hinab ziehen, die Decken wieder über ihnen ordnen.

 

Dieses Bild ist gefährlich, das weiß sie, aber es ist auch ein Traum, weshalb sie es nicht aufhalten kann. Es faltet sich auf, wie ein geknicktes Papier, während sie dahin schwebt zwischen träumen und wachen.

 

Als sie die Augen aufschlägt ist er sehr nah. Oder sie ist nahe. Vielleicht ist sie es, weil sie an seine Schulter gerutscht ist, als wäre es ein Kissen.

 

Du bist eingeschlafen, wispert er in die Stille und die Wörter verschwinden wieder wie Fußspuren im verwehten Schnee. Sie hat sich an seine Schulter gelehnt. Ryan sagt immer sein Arm würde davon einschlafen.

 

Er sieht selbst aus, als habe er ein wenig geschlafen.

 

Geht das mit deinem Arm? er nuschelt etwas gegen ihr Ohr das wie Zustimmung klingt. Sie will ein wenig weg rutschen, aber er läßt sie nicht und sein schlafwarmer Körper fühlt sich so bekannt an, das sie es auch nicht wirklich will. Alles andere wäre unpraktisch. Und kalt.

 

Sein Mund ist ihrem Ohr nahe, als er schließlich wieder spricht.

 

Johnny hat _I walk the Line_ für seine erste Frau Vivian geschrieben, als Beweis seiner Treue. Wußtest du das?

 

Nein. Wirklich? fragt sie und diese Tatsache enttäuscht sie ein wenig.

 

Ja, wirklich.

 

Seine Augen berühren ihre Lippen, doch bevor es auch sein Mund tut, setzt sie sich auf und rückt ihr Kissen zurecht. Ihre Schläfrigkeit ist wie weggeblasen. Sie sieht ihn nicht an, als sie sich wieder an die Couch lehnt.

 

Es wäre einfach gewesen, denkt sie später und dann tut sie so als sei sie erleichtert, als sei sie noch einmal davon gekommen. Es dauert nicht lange bis sie nachsieht ob ihre Sachen trocken sind. Das sind sie nicht, aber sie zieht sie trotzdem an. Klamm und kühl auf ihrer Haut. Die Kleidung löscht zumindest die Wärme seines Körpers von ihrem. Im Spiegel sieht sie das glitzern ihres Eherings und hält ihre Hände unter Wasser, preßt ihre nassen Finger in ihren Nacken, auf ihre Ohren, ihre Wangen.

 

Als sie wieder das Zimmer betritt hat er alles aufgeräumt. Er steht beim Tisch, wo er alle Sachen ausgebreitet hat. Sie glaubt sie werden nichts mehr wieder finden. Joaquin sieht nicht auf, als sie in der Tür erscheint. Er ist vorn über gebeugt, das schwarze Haar fällt im in sein unter Schatten verborgenes Gesicht.

 

Ich gehe jetzt. sagt sie.

 

Er ist abwesend, murmelt etwas. Sie bemerkt jetzt erst das im Aschenbecher neben der Couch eine Zigarette brennt.

 

Hier, sagt er und zieht das Foto hervor. Nimm es mit. Ich brauch‘ es nicht.

 

Sie hinterlassen beide Fingerabdrücke auf dem schwarz-weiß Hochglanz Fotopapier. Das ist ihre letzte Berührung, bevor sie geht.

 

Als sie das Zimmer verläßt erstaunt es sie festzustellen das die quadratischen Bodenplatten Linien auf dem Boden zu bilden scheinen. Ava versucht immer darauf zu balancieren, aber irgendwie tritt man immer über. Bei ihr ist es nicht anders, aber es ist ja auch schwerer als man denkt in solch hohen Schuhe auf irgendwelchen Linien zu gehen.

 

END.


End file.
